


One Saturday Morning

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment_fic</p><p>Scripps prompted: CSI:NY. Danny/Don, Saturday Morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Saturday Morning

Danny grimaced as he woke up to the glaring sun, rolling over, he stretched, popping his back.  There were some days he really hated the fact there was a window at the head of Don's bed.  He looked down as Don barely flinched a little put out his lover could sleep through the sun rising over his head.  With a wicked smile, he leaned down and ran his tongue across Don's shoulder, if he couldn't sleep, he wasn't about to let Don sleep either. 

When Don grumbled and burrowed further under the sheet, he let his hand slide down Don's chest and stomach, stopping when he could tuck his fingers under the waist band of Don's boxers. They still had a couple of hours before they had to be at the park for their weekly basketball game and he was going to slowly wake Don up and take advantage for him. 


End file.
